The Fearful Prisoner
Swords and Sandals 2: Emperor´s Reign The Fearful Prisoner was the first foe in SaS 2: Emperor´s Reign. He has 10 maximum Health, and 100 maximum Energy. He has no armor but is equipped with a Rusty Dagger. Story : The Fearful Prisoner is a slave of the Emperor Antares. He is the weakest of the gladiators you'll face. He is also the first gladiator you ever fight in Swords and Sandals ipod version, but one hit will take him down. He will never attack you, so you cannot lose this fight no matter how hard you try. Sword and Sandals 3: Solo Ultratus In SaS 3 The Fearful Prisonier is the first Arena Champion. 'Stats:' - Level 4 - Average Damage 10 - Armour 44 - Health 18 - Magicka 108 - Height 5 ' 9 - Weight 162 lb 'Others:' Alignment: Good Alignment level: Nice Class: Mage Battle Quote: I am not afraid anymore! Victory Quote: Known Spells: Firebolt 'Armour & Weapons:' Holy Cloth Shawl: Common Item, Neck, +3 to armour, +2 to alignment, minimum lvl requirment 13, min alignment req. 2. Holy Cloth Shoulderguards; Common Item, Shoulder, +6 to armour, +2 to alignment, min lvl req. 5, min alignment req. 2. Holy Clever Cloth Shirt: Uncommon Item, Chest, 22+ to armour, +1 to intellect, +2 to alignment, min lvl req. 13, min alignment req. 2. Holy Clever Cloth Pants: Uncommon Item, Thighs, +8 to armour, +1 to intellect, +2 to alignment, min lvl req. 10, min alignment req 2. Holy Cloth Wraps: Common Item, Shins, +5 to armour, +2 to alignment, min lvl req. 5, min alignment req 2. Holy Feargalstaff: Common Item, Polearm (Melee), 6 - 12 damage, 2 handed weapon, +2 to alignment, min lvl req. 9, min alignment req. 2. 'Story:' Back in the old days of arena Eldor Hath he became famous for losing 9,999 duels in a row. Since the collapse of the Collesseum and death of Emperor Antares, he escaped the dungeon he was rotting in for long and took up with a row band of moving mercenaries. In Gladiae Ultratus he shown to be quite a capable gladiator by winning 23 fights in a row and managed to become a Champion (albeit the weakest one) . He was also voted as the 'least likely to succeed' of all prisoners in Emperor's dungeon. 'Strategy:' This boss has low health so it won't take you too much time killing him if you are a Mage with full INT (intellect). With Shocking Touch it shouldn`t take more than 3 turns to kill him. For Fighters charge as fast as possible to him hit him with quick or normal attacks, indeed this boss has low armor and health. Anyway good luck fighting him. If you are a Bard just try to taunt him as much you can but again, quick and normal attacks are effective too. Trivia: - Despite being just level 4 he wears a lot of stuff above his level, which makes him unfairly strong. There are many others Champions which share this trait. Category:charaters Category:Arena Champions